Predictable
by TwistedEnvisage
Summary: Who knew being around someone so much could make them somewhat predictable? Set after the battle with Hidan. Asuma did not die. This is a long one-shot between Asuma and Shikamaru. My first M rated fanfic. Review. This is not romantic but it is...


**A/N: So yeah. There just IS NOT ENOUGH ShikamaruXAsuma on here. What is going on people? They are HOT! So here is my rendition of a one shot between them. Sure it'll be cliché, it'll be cute, it'll have great sex, so why not ignore that it's cliché and review. :) Thanks!**

**And for this story, Asuma DID NOT die! He almost did, but he ended up living. The back up arrived in time now. But anyway, this is set a month after that. I am not sure how long it is from the battle with Hidan and Kakuzu to the Naruto versus Pain battle. But yeah, I'm sorry this is such a long one shot. I wanted it to be VERY DESCRIPTIVE! It is. And it's my first time at a real M rated story...and I think my first guyXguy story...So here we go! Leave me some reviews! :)**

**WARNINGS!- This is Yaoi (boyXboy) If you don't like it, then don't read it. This is also an older male having consensual relations with a younger male (16.) Now in my state that makes Shikamaru legal to consent. :) So if you don't want to read them doing the naughty in a very descriptive manner, then don't read and leave now. But it is cute! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did though, MANY things would be different in the series. **

**Predictable**

**Shikamaru's POV**

It had been about a month since the day that Asuma almost died. Ino had managed to keep him alive long enough to get him back to Konoha's hospital before more serious injuries were submitted onto him. And for two and a half weeks Asuma sat in the room of the hospital to start a slow recovery. The burns on his body had left scarring, although it did not change his appearance, but they were very noticeable. He did lose his eye...But for him to be alive was all that I cared for. They managed to save his heart after hours of surgery. His leg was healed within a few days. His abdomen had been more complicated...That and his heart were taking the longest to heal. The process droned on slowly to him. He said it out loud, though I never voiced my opinion on the slowness of the recovery.

So to keep him entertained, Kurenai Sensei and I would go visit him daily. I would bring a Shoji board along even though I knew he should just be relaxing, but it was our thing. And after almost losing him...I couldn't bare to imagine how it would be if I did not make more memories with him. The time that we had, the things that he taught me. He meant more to me than I would care to admit to anyone. And that's how it was going to be, kept to myself. He taught me a lot of what I know, he's helped me use my genius for something, and stop being as lazy as I used to be. He pushed himself to stay alive for his future family.

A sad smile came over my face as I glanced up at him and Kurenai, who were giving each other a kiss during my turn in Shoji...At least I would only have to watch _this _much of it for only a day or two more. It's not that their affection bothered me, but there were times and places. Like when I wasn't here. I did not know why I had started feeling like this. I knew what the feeling was that I was having but I tried to push the thought of Asuma, Kurenai, and their future baby out of my mind. I made my move, trying to not seem as though I was fazed in the least.

Within a minute of Asuma contemplating his next move, it was taken. It was pathetic. He did not see an attack I had set up, on top of it all, I had anticipated that he was going to do just this. At this rate, I'd win this game in under 5 more minutes. And as the time quickly passed, I had been correct about my assumption. Mere seconds under the five minute mark was my moment of victory. Though they weren't much of victories anymore. I usually always beat him. A soft smile came across my face as I smiled at him, chuckling lightly.

"Even when you have time to sit here and think I know what you are going to do." I said rather smug to lighten the tense mood that I had set for myself. I was glad that nobody else had realized it. I was glad that my mocking remark made him lightly chuckle in response. He smiled back at me, even with his eye...no sign of pain or boredom in it. This made me smile more, but I let it look more smug to not show that I was genuinely happy for it, although I wished I could have been looking into both of his eyes. Not in front of Kurenai Sensei. If I were alone with Asuma I would have smiled. But would he be having as much fun? I shook the thoughts out of my head as Asuma came back with a reply.

"I'm not always predictable when we play Shoji." He laughed a bit more as he sighed with contentment, leaning back in his bed. I was about to make another respond before I was distracted. Kurenai caught both of our attention by standing from the edge of the bed, which she had just been sitting on. I side glanced at Asuma quickly to study his reaction. His eyebrow arched in curiosity as he gave her a questioning look. His hand soon reached out to caress over the top of her hand and down her fingers, lacing their fingers together. My body tensed ever so slightly as I watched the interaction. I really had to get a grip of myself.

I turned away from them to look out the window, walking closer to it. I drowned out the background noise of their voices as I took in the scenery outside. There weren't a lot of clouds, but the clouds that were outside were big and varied in shapes and sizes. I sat and watched lackadaisically as they floated across the sky. I still thought on my downtime how lucky clouds were to have such a simple existence. My attention wasn't drawn away from watching the clouds move until I heard the dock click shut. I turned around wondering who had entered, when to my surprise I had turned to find the room empty other than for Asuma and I.

I walked over, closer to his bedside and looked at him with a rather bored expression. It was how I normally looked, why change it when I was feeling a bit off the past few weeks since the battle? I knew that's all it was too. It had thrown me off that he had almost died, all these strange feelings I was feeling would go away. It was just downright impossible for it to be a consideration for fact of the matter.

"Where'd she head off to?" I asked as I glanced at the door then back to his face. I watched his solemn face turn to a small smile. He then sat up and leaned forward, putting the Shoji board on his thighs, and patting the space on the bed next to him. Taking it into quick consideration, I took the few extra strides over to the bed, sitting down lightly onto the mattress.

"She can still be assigned some D and a few C rank missions while she's pregnant...I asked Tsunade to not make Kurenai over-do anything while she's carrying the baby. It only makes sense. She agreed. But she's being sent out on a delivery mission to deliver information to the Kazekage, Gaara." **(A/N: I highly doubt this happened but it did now. Just to get Kurenai away. Haha.)** He shrugged as though he didn't mind too much. I thought after his near death experience he had really only cared to be around Kurenai the most. Not to say that he wasn't happy when Ino, Choji, and I were around. It was just a different kind of happiness.

"She shouldn't be doing too much for now. In the next few months she'll have to stop though. I think it's good what the Hokage is doing for you two." I said as we set up the Shoji board, I didn't glance up from it. I saw his hands moving just as quickly as mine so we could be ready at the same time. I was curious about what tactics he would use this time.

"I'm just glad I'm here to be with you all." He smiled at me. As I looked up to meet his gaze I was correct. What shocked me the most is I thought he was only going to say Kurenai since we had just been talking about here. But it turns out he really does think of us all. I gave him my genuine smile back as we finished setting up the board.

"We're all glad you're here too Asuma Sensei." I kept eye contact with him as it left my mouth. We shared a few more seconds of the moment before we both looked back to the board. He went first as he normally did. Within four moves I was able to predict the possibilities of what he would do. As I gained the upper hand more and more, I couldn't help grow more smug, although again I knew it was going to happen.

"Again, so predictable." I mocked as I let out a cocky chuckle. He looked at me with a slight glare as he made a move I hadn't expected him to make. He was sacrificing a rather important piece. I studied the game a while, realizing this wasn't something I could easily run through, it would take a minute of evaluation. While I look down at the board Asuma picked it up just a bit to adjust his legs, which I guess were growing uncomfortable. But it wasn't as if I didn't notice his thigh that was now touching below my hip, just lightly leaning against me. I tensed yet again.

This time I tried to stop myself as I did so. I knew he would be able to feel it. Distracted by the fact that he was touching me without moving, I made a move without proper judgment, deciding just to take the piece because it was one less hassle and I could find a way out of whatever he put me in later. But as the minutes droned on, and I continued to make lapsed judgments, he looked at me with the same cocky face I had been making just ten minutes ago.

"Predictable huh? You seem to not be predicting this all too well." He now chuckled at me mockingly, making his body and leg vibrate. I couldn't help my muscles that did tense. I didn't have much physical contact with people other than fighting...Even then not much. His leg was now completely rested against my body.

"My games just a little off. I have things on my mind." I knew it would be easy to lie my way out of this. He wouldn't constantly question me if I told him the lie I had thought up. He made an even cockier "hmph" noise as he made another move I did not anticipate. I need to stop getting distracted...

"What's on your mind?" I couldn't help but chuckle since I knew he was going to ask. I knew he caught on and rolled his eye as he shook his head at me.

"I was just thinking about those Akatsuki...We did learn a lot of information, but did we learn enough to beat that other guys? We are lacking in information." I shrugged to let him know to brush it off, which he thankfully took the hint of. I'm glad I could lie to him. There were some people I just couldn't get things past, Ino being one of them. I was glad she wasn't here.

But as a few more minutes went by, Asuma and I were surprised by Asuma's win. He never won, so there had to be a reason why he did. He smiled at me with a victory grin that I hadn't yet seen come across his face. I couldn't help but laugh, which soon caused him to join. I grabbed the board, letting my finger tips grace the sides of his thighs as I moved it to the stand next to the bed. I did not move from my spot, because frankly, I didn't want to. He didn't seem to mind though. He moved over a bit away from me, which shocked me all the more.

"It's just us, lean back and relax." He leaned back, leaving plenty of room for my smaller build to fit in next to him. I moved at a normal pace to not seem too excited to move next to him. As much as I hated to admit it, he had given me butterflies when his leg touched me, now that I'm next to him, that tight pulling is back. I happened to be on the side with the scars, the side with his eye so he could see me. I feel so bad he doesn't have them both...I am just glad I got to avenge him...That stupid son of a bitch Hidan. I knew my face fell to a frown as I was laying back thinking. I was hoping Asuma wouldn't say a word.

"Stop thinking about them Shikamaru. We have a little bit of time to relax. Enjoy this time we have." He spoke a few minutes later. He leaned slightly forward, I soon followed unsure of what he was going to do. He was starting to become spontaneous at this moment. If I didn't calm down, some things that should not happen may...

"You're right Asuma Sensei." I smiled and looked away. I felt his arm lay over my shoulders, in a friendly reassuring manner.

"Everything will be okay." I may have been hallucinating but he seemed rather close. I began to slightly panic internally as my heart began to pound and I felt as though his face was inches away from mine. As if he had moved closer. I knew he didn't. So I took a non noticeable slow deep breath in and a slow deep breath out.

"I know it will. And you're almost recovered, you can make up for your lost activity the past two and a half weeks." I smiled at him in a joking manner. I was glad he was trying to take this thing so comically for the people watching him heal. Although I think he needed the joking for himself also. So I'd play along. It was then that a smirk went over his face for which I was instantly confused.

"I'll get some physical activity soon enough." I wasn't too sure what he meant by that. There were many ways for a ninja to get physical activity. And seeing as Kurenai was going to be gone a few days...I didn't even want to think of it. I stopped my thoughts as abruptly as I could. I shouldn't be thinking about intimacy. There were more important issues at hand.

"That's good. I hope you get the help you need. I'm sure you won't be 100% okay." I leaned back to relax, quickly forgetting that his arm had been around me, but he didn't seem to mind at all as he leaned back with me. I acted unfazed by this when in reality my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. And I still wasn't sure what exactly we were talking about. But I took the hint rather quickly when he leaned down closer to my ear. His mouth was a good inch or two away but his breath was hot as it hit my ear.

"You'll be there to help me." He said in a soft happy tone as he straightened himself back up. I just smirked knowing that he was right, I would help him when he needed it. So we leaned back with our eyes closed, his arm still behind my neck. It didn't take him long to doze off. It was after he was asleep I had time to calm my breathing and think my thoughts through. I had only been attracted to a few girls and have never really made an advance on it. But I had never been attracted to a guy...Could that be what this is? I now have a thing for him? This has to be just because he almost died...I was becoming a bit selfish with time with him...I wasn't even sure anymore.

I sat up as slowly as I could and turned as carefully as possible. I looked over at him with an observing face. Taking in the scars, his impatient yet exhausted face, and everything about him. It was after a few moments of so which I thought that he'd be drugged enough on the medicine to not wake up over something small. I leaned down so our lips were rather close.

I felt as though I could hear my heart pounding with anticipation of moving the rest of the distance. If I only lightly touch mine to his, he would never know and I could get away with it. These thoughts could go away. But before I could think of anymore to do, his hand reached up and grabbed my sides. I was caught off guard and tensed in response, which I was glad wouldn't surprise him. When he opened his eye I knew I was screwed because I was so close to his mouth...

"What are you doing?" He asked slow, as though he weren't jumping to conclusions and he wasn't upset...I didn't know what to say though. I couldn't think of a response fast enough. A small smirk that was somehow not cocky rose on his face. It seemed as though it was a playful smirk?

"No answer? So this has to do with what you lied about thinking earlier?" His smirk grew more. He outsmarted me! I couldn't be that off my edge. I was concentrated...On Asuma...Damnit...He saw right through me so I had to just let some of it out now.

"I was thinking about your injuries and you getting hurt in the fight..." Not a complete lie since he does know it was about him...

"Then why are you so close? Checking to hear if I was breathing?" He asked rather amused. He had to be enjoying this. I was vulnerable at the moment and I did not like this current situation at all. I didn't know how to get myself out. I knew I should move but I didn't want to, but knowing what was right I moved away. Well I should say tried to.

Asuma wouldn't let me go. Since I was laying on my side, leaning over him, our bodies were rather close. When I moved he pulled me back with a bit more force than I had expected him to be able to do at this moment. Our chests were now touching and our mouths were even closer. My heart began to pound faster and I knew he could feel it. So I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on everything but Asuma. But the chuckle that rumbled his body brought me back to reality rather quickly.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to answer that. Maybe sometimes you're more predictable than you think." He chuckled again. I could feel his breath hit my lips as he talked, making them twitch with anticipation. I was already in this troublesome position...so moving to kiss him was out of the question.

"I was just inspecting your scars. Is it that big of a deal?" I asked in a calm voice. I had to act normal even though my heart was racing. This was all bad. I should have just fell asleep next to him. It was then that any coherent thought running through my brain was gone. Asuma had moved me in one swift motion so that I was laying over him. The blanket was in between us but that didn't change much. Our chests were against the other, crotch to crotch, my left thigh in between his legs, his left in between mine. My heart felt as though it had stopped, but I knew it was beating faster than it ever had my whole life.

"Inspecting my scars with a pounding heart?" He looked at me skeptically, though no sign of mock or torment was in his eye. He looked sincere, as if he actually was just curious and slightly confused about the situation for sake of us being able to act normal...But I think we just crossed the fine line between teacher and student...

"I was thinking about the fight. It always gets my heart pounding and my blood rushing." I stated matter of fact because it was the truth. But I was lying to myself and to him. It would come out before the end of the night. I knew it would. I didn't know where this would lead.

"Lock the door Shikamaru. We can have this time alone to talk about it then." He gave me a look that said to me that he knew I was becoming attracted to him. I gently raised myself from his body, letting my leg bend to lightly rub against his dick. All he had on was a hospital gown, a t-shirt, and boxers, covered by the thin white blanket. I couldn't help myself to the open opportunity to do something as such. It would just seem as though I was getting up to him. I walked over to the door slowly, turning the lock to secure ourselves in the hospital room. As a quick second thought, I was actually unsure why, but I went over and locked the windows, pulling the blinds shut. I glanced over at him realizing I did get to be with him alone the entire night. Our first time alone in a while. I made my way to the bed again, trying to lay down next to him, but instead was pulled back on top of him. A small noise of surprise escaped my mouth as I was moved.

"What do you want to talk about?" I looked at him curiously. I had to act as though I did not know what was going on.

"I'm not stupid. You weren't looking at my scars just to look at them. You had a reason. And that doesn't explain why your mouth was so close to mine." Asuma moved his lips teasingly close to mine as he spoke the sentence. Was he trying to tempt me?

"Is this necessary?" I asked with slight agitation in my voice. This really wasn't. I did not know why he was messing with me like this. He was delusional from almost dying. I'd be slightly traumatized too.

"It is because that doesn't just happen." We were in the same position as before. But as the sentence left his mouth I felt as though our bodies were even closer. I felt like he could feel my blood rushing through my veins as my heart pounded at a vigorous rate.

"Well it did just happen. Why else would it have?" I asked, hoping he would just say it or be completely obvious to the matter at hand, which I was hoping for most. When he started to glide his fingers up and down my side, I realized how fucked I was. Why did these troublesome unnecessary thoughts have to occur? They had never happened before over the years that I had trained and worked with him. I closed my eyes, deciding to enjoy the feeling he was causing while it was happening,

"For the same reason your heart is pounding." He stated it so simply. Did he really not care that much? If he didn't maybe I shouldn't either. But playing hard to get did not seem to be doing to bad for me getting him to touch me. Maybe I should continue it? When his fingers ran over my ass I couldn't help but push my crotch closer to his. It made every muscle in my body tense.

"You don't know why it's pounding." I kept my eyes closed and did not move my crotch back away. I stayed where I was. I was hoping he'd do more next. I was glad when I got what I had wanted when his fingers and palms lay over my ass cheeks as he gave them a light squeeze, pushing my body lightly closer to his, rotating his hips ever so slightly. I knew it was a hint...

"I think I do." I could hear it in his voice that he knew what was going on. As I realized that there was no way he didn't know, I decided to give in.

"So what? I didn't do anything." I shrugged as I lay against him, careful not to move abruptly. I was worried about hurting him.

"You wanted to." It was as he spoke that his hands left my ass and made their way up the muscles on either side of my spine and back down. I sighed. I opened my eyes to look at him. The look on his face was something I had not yet seen on his face. And the longer I looked I saw the expression change to thinking. Within seconds he leaned forward, placing his lips against mine. I was taken aback.

After a few seconds of pure shock I closed my eyes and instantly kissed back. As I began to move my lips with his as the kiss went on for more and more seconds, he continued to let his hands roam my back and ass. I had never felt this before. This sensation was pure ecstasy and it would only get better if things went as I had predicted. As more time went along, I felt his tongue enter my mouth ever so slightly to brush against the tip of my tongue. It made my body twitch as I open my mouth to allow him access.

His tongue moved in my mouth at a steady rate, keeping the kiss rather heated yet gentle. Contrary to popular, belief I had not even kissed Temari yet. So this was my first experience and to say that it was hot so far would be an understatement as our tongues moved in a slightly sloppy manner. It was actually arousing that he was taking dominance over me. As our tongues continued to massage each other's, my blood began to rush down to my dick. I was starting to grow hard as the kiss intensified.

No longer being about steadiness and perfection. It turned needy, lustful, more sloppy. His hands moved their way back to my ass as he lightly squeezed again, just a bit harder this time. He moved my hips in a slight circular motion to match his in a rhythm as our partially hard members began to slightly roll together, causing incredible feeling friction. I couldn't help the small moan of excitement that left the back of my throat as the minutes passed on and I grew more aroused. This was unfair to me. I pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily, leaning my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry..." He said through a few pants as his hands left my ass. I nearly gave him a pleading look to return them to what seemed their rightful place at the moment.

"Don't apologize." I didn't want him to end this. I had to convince him this was okay. But that seemed to be the only okay he needed as he quickly flipped us over, laying over me, supporting his weight.

"And don't get too worried about my injuries. They're healing fine and they don't hurt right now." He grinned as he leaned down, capturing my lips again. I quickly opened my mouth allowing him quick access as he realized what I was doing. I smiled into the kiss as I let my fingers run down his chest and stomach. His muscles toned, the right size, and in all the right places...To say he didn't have an amazing body would be lying.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked after pulling away from a few more minutes of kissing. I was at a loss for why this was happening.

"This will be a nice memory, won't it?" He smiled as he leaned down more, nuzzling my neck. His breath hitting it made me twitch as his lips connected with the area below my ear. He slowly kissed and licked his way down my neck, adding a light nibble here and there. If I wasn't rock hard before, by the time he got to my shoulder and sat up to unzip my chunin jacket, I was. I watched as his hand pulled the zipper down. He moved to sit on me straddled on my thighs, sitting me up to slide it off my shoulders. I could feel my crotch touching him. It was so different. I watched him drop the jacket to the floor as he moved his hands to remove the shirt I had on underneath it.

It was such a shame that I had so much clothing on at the time being. Troublesome...I let him pull it up over my head as he tossed it without thinking to move back to remove my fishnet shirt. It was then that I got a chill through my body. I knew I should take his off in return. I looked at him with a smile.

"It will." Was all I could respond with as my hands traced down his muscles again, resting on the hem of his shirt as I pulled it slowly over his head, taking in the view of his chest and abdomen. I wanted my tongue to touch every contour of his body. With the look he gave me, he wanted to do the same. He pushed me back, returning to the spot he had stopped at on my shoulder, kissing his way down my collarbone, and down the middle of my chest.

As he reached the area between my nipples, he made his way over to one, rolling his tongue in circles around it, making it harden more. He took it into his mouth and lightly sucked on it, putting a bit more emphasis on the sucking after the first few times. I moaned and shook with the feeling. It was so different. I could not believe that Asuma was going to be pleasing me by the end of the night...

As he moved his way to the other one, he caressed his hands down the middle of my stomach. I thought he was going to stop as his hand reached my pants, but I had been wrong. He let his hand lay over my crotch as me began to lightly palm my dick. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned in appreciation.

"If you want me to stop, just say so." He said as he started to move his palm at a faster pace lightly against my crotch. He needed to continue. This was killing me. I have never been this aroused my whole life.

"I don't want you to stop." I said breathing a bit hard with anticipation. He smiled as he continued to kiss down my stomach, letting his tongue caress every grove of my abdomen. While moving closer to my pants with his mouth, he let his hand find its way to my zipper, unzipping it, and unbuttoning the button. I looked at him with what had to be a complete lust filled look. My pants were soon on the floor with the rest of my clothing.

I sat up to be face to face with him after they were gone from my body. I leaned in, giving him a short kiss on the lips. He grinned at me as he lay back, pulling me back on top of him.

"I'll let you have fun too." He said in a whispered tone. I was worried that this was getting too out of hand for his liking. But he would have stopped it by now. This was so overwhelming. With my stomach in knots and being very nervous, without showing it, I leaned down to mimic the movement he had just made down my neck. I would have more fun the further this progressed. I wouldn't be good at it all though. I don't think he'd mind though, considering he'll be doing just about everything.

"Thanks for the consideration." I mocked as I smiled against his neck, speaking as I was halfway down it, to let the chill of my breath hit the cool wetness on his neck. I could feel the small chill that traveled through his body. Without noticing till it happened, he put his hands roughly onto my ass, maneuvering me so I was crotch to crotch with him. This time though, I could feel his very obvious arousal against mine. This was great. I began to slowly grind my hips down onto his. Feeling this kind of friction made me feel as though I would cum too soon if I didn't watch myself.

Asuma left his hands on my ass as he moved with my hips. Our lips connected instantly as though it were natural. Our mouths were captivated by the other's. After a few minutes of grinding and making out, I could say that I was ready for us to be naked. I sat up, sitting on his lower stomach straddled, careful to set barely any weight on the marks where he was once pierced. One of the things that almost caused his death...I shook the thought away as I returned to my goal.

"Can I take these off?" I asked with a teasing tone as I playfully tugged at the top of his boxers to show what I was talking about, even though they were the only thing on him.

"Don't ask to do things." He stated simply as he gave me a nudge on the stomach. I was guessing that was telling me to hurry up and continue, so I moved in between his legs, sitting on my shins. I caressed my fingers over his sides and his hips, letting them trail to his boxers, taking them along with my fingers as I moved them down his thighs. I watched as his boner popped from his boxers as they exposed inch by inch. I enjoyed the sight as more and more of what was left to see of his body was revealed. My eyes ate up the scenery quickly as I leaned down to start my process down his chest.

If he thought he was moving now, he was ridiculous. I slowly kissed and licked down one side of his chest, paying extra attention to his nipple as my tongue made its way over it. I took it into my mouth, understanding why he wanted to do it. It felt good to give someone pleasure. I trailed my fingers up his inner thighs. I felt him tense, in I was guessing shock. But he didn't stop me, and that's what mattered.

I let my fingers move dangerously close to where they shouldn't. I couldn't resist anymore any longer as I ran my fingers slowly over his balls, letting them glide across my fingers as I moved them in a horizontal direction back and forth slowly. He let out a moan as I moved my way to the middle of his chest, over to the other side. I slid my finger up his base and shaft, swirling my finger around the head, with a feather touch.

I was moved in a second as he sat up quickly, leaning me back to just pull my boxers off. Not slow, not gently, it was a hard tug. And off they went as they joined the other clothing. For a minute or so we sat there, taking in each other's bodies with our eyes.

"This can't get out to anyone." Asuma looked at me with a serious look. I think he was just as confused as I was about the situation. It was evident that he had the same attraction...It was just so random. But I nodded in agreement as he looked up and down my body. I watched his eye stay looking at my hard dick. I was glad when he reached out, wrapped his fingers around my shaft, and started to pump his hand. I moaned and lay my hands on his shoulders, clenching onto them as he picked up the pace.

I wanted this to go so much further. How can I rush it? My thoughts were too distracted by his hand that was picking up a faster pace with each passing minute. I leaned in and began to make out with him. My tongue rolling against his as our saliva mixed. Just as I felt my muscles begin to tighten, he stopped moving his hand, which made me pull away from the kiss and give him a rather irritated look.

"Calm down, you'll enjoy this more." He grinned as he moved, laying me onto the bed. He was looking down at me with such a lustful grin, like he wanted to do so many things he couldn't. He placed two of his fingers by my mouth, mumbling "suck" as he looked down at my stomach and very hard dick. I obliged and I sucked on his two fingers, knowing what he was going to do with them. What I didn't expect was for him to bend my legs. I had to admit it was a bit awkward.

But with a minute of sucking on his fingers, he pulled his hand away, moving his head lower so he could get a good view of what he was going to do I assumed. I closed my eyes and twitched when I felt the top of his finger probing at my opening...I never thought I'd have something in my ass as long as I lived. He slowly moved his finger in a circular motion, slowly pushing it into my body. I moaned as he got to his middle knuckle. I accidentally moaned out his name as he pushed his finger all the way in me. It was painful but the pleasure over powered it all.

He began to slowly pump his finger as his tongue flicked over the slit on the head of my dick. I was even happier as the head was engulfed in moist heat. He actually had my dick in his mouth and his finger in my ass. This is a position I don't plan to be in ever again. He began to move his head slowly up and down, to about half way down my shaft. His finger moving faster with each bob of his head.

I laced my one hand through his hair, feeling his head move up and down. I clenched a lose fist in his hair, which urged him to move slightly faster. It was then that I felt my ass be stretched more by a second intruding finger. A struggled sort of pained moan came from my mouth, causing Asuma to moan in response, around my dick...The feeling nearly sent me over the edge, which I think he was aware of because I felt cold air hit my hard on. This was torture...

But when he moved his fingers faster, I could feel myself stretching. It didn't take long for me to adjust before he leaned down and removed his fingers. I made a pleading noise even though I tried not to. I had to clench my eyes shut as I felt his tongue flick across my asshole. This was the last thing I had expected out of him. But since there were no condoms or lubricant around, saliva was going to have to do for lubricant. I felt his tongue plunge in and out in a fast manner. The moans that were escaping my mouth no longer sounded like me. I was too drawn into this.

But after not even a few minutes, his tongue stopped. It was then that I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked so sexy there in front of me, in between my legs, naked. I wanted to tell him to fuck me but as he moved his body closer to mine, I could tell he had the same idea in mind.

"If this hurts, just clench onto my shoulders hard." He gave me a reassuring smile as he placed the tip of his dick to my ass. He slowly moved himself in as I felt myself stretch, what seemed like too far. It was painful. His spit could also only do so much. But he managed to get himself completely in me after a minute or two. It was then that he began to pump in and out of me at a very slow pace. He watched my face to see how pained he was making me. I was more pleasured than hurt. I could care less about the pain if this is what was happening.

As my body began to adjust, he began to pick up the pace. I placed my hands on his back, holding onto him as I felt him move in and out. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he had better access to me. He placed his hands on either side of my head, to hold himself up, as he leaned down to kiss me. Though I thought it was disgusting after what he had just done, this moment would never happen again.

I moved my body with him as we moved faster and faster. It didn't take too long for him to be fucking me in a fast and hard motion. It did hurt. It hurt like hell, but the pleasure from it was like pure ecstasy as he hit my prostate over and over again. My nails made their way down his back, along his spine. His hand moved from my lower back to my dick, which he began to pump in rhythm with his movements. I was breathing hard. My muscles in my lower stomach were tightening. I could feel the orgasm coming on.

And with in a few minutes of the thought I came on my stomach and his. My muscles clenching around him must have pushed him to his limits. After a few more quick movements in and out, he pulled out quickly, letting his cum hit my stomach, which I didn't mind the least. We looked at each other, heavy breathing, panting. It was after a few seconds that total reality just punched me in the face.

I just had sex with my sensei, who is having a baby with his girlfriend soon...I sighed as I leaned back, closing my eyes, knowing I was blushing from the heat of the moment. I could hear Asuma breathing a bit heavily next to me. I hesitantly opened my eyes to look over at him. His face was flush red from the spontaneous intense sex we just had...Why do I always get myself in such troublesome situations? He leaned closer to me, placing his hand underneath my chin, giving me a tender kiss on the lips.

I didn't pull away as he kissed me for a good half a minute. Our lips moving with each other's slowly and gently. I was not sure what was going through my mind or what was going on in reality. This whole situation has been a confusing roller coaster for me. He pulled away, letting his hand fall from beneath my chin to rest on my thigh.

"Shikamaru...I didn't intend for that to happen at first.." He sighed and looked at me as he scratched the back of his head, trying to act innocent. The sex was what I wanted at the moment but I did not want to say that. But he couldn't go around feeling bad either.

"What happened, happened. We were both a part of it so it wasn't just you. Don't apologize." It was a simple way to avoid disaster with as vague words as possible. He shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"I knew you were going to say that." He looked at me as a smirk grew onto his face. How did I know he was going to say that?

**A/N: So yeah. I am not sure how I feel about this. I like it but I do not. And the title was incredibly hard to come up with. I couldn't think so it's so boring. :( Also, I am VERY SORRY if they are OOC...Please do not flame me for this. I tried to. I know they are. But oh well. Review and PM a request or two if you want a story between two Naruto characters. (Or more. Baha.)**


End file.
